Good bye Owen (song ship)
by juu-densi
Summary: Mon hommage à Miguel Ferrer


Attention: Spoiler saison 7 épisode 16

Comme vous le savez, Miguel Ferrer est décédé le 19 janvier, c'est une grande perte... Un grand acteur c'est éteint. Pensés à ces proches.

L'épisode 16 de NCIS LA était l'épisode en hommage à l'acteur, mais cet hommage m'a personnellement beaucoup déçu... J'ai eu le sentiment que c'était expédié à la va vite en fin d'épisode, avec une simple image en fin. Alors oui on à put entendre la sublime chanson de Bob Dylan en fond, reprise d'ailleurs par Miguel lui même et son groupe The Jaspenor mais je n'ai pas ressenti l'émotion que je pensais ressentir... Certes j'ai aimé qu'il parte pour régler ses affaires, et pas que le personnage décède (je me demande d'ailleurs si on apprendra un jours la mort d'Owen Granger) mais j'aurais aimé connaître la réaction des autres personnages, revoir sa fille etc. D'ailleurs dans l'épisode d'après on n'en parle même pas de son départ... Sa mort aurait laisser des questions en suspend comme comment il à connu le père de Kensi (J'aurais vraiment aimer explorer cette intrigue) ou c'était qui cette blonde dans son lit XD.

Bref au moins ça m'a inspiré cet song fic.

Ce n'est pas très long, et pas assez digne de l'hommage pour Miguel mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

 **Good Bye Owen**

 _Mama, take this badge off of me_

Hetty avait attendu le lendemain pour en parler au reste de l'équipe, de toute façon il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne puissent faire.

 _I can't use it anymore._

Elle avait commencé par leurs parler de la lettre, pour finalement enchainer sur sa maladie. Elle avait vu le visage de ses agents s'assombrir comprenant qu'ils ne reverraient pas l'ancien directeur adjoint.

 _It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see_

Callen avait demandé si il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider, ceux à quoi Hetty avait simplement répondu de le laisser régler ses affaires seules était tous ce qu'il voulait, il était partis pour ne pas qu'ils le voient mourir.

 _I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._  
Chacun était alors parti à ces occupation, non pas sans penser à leur ancien supérieur, qui aurait cru qu'après des début si difficile ils se seraient autant attaché à cet homme.

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

Nell fixait l'écran de son ordi, des larmes roulant le long de ces joues, elle était triste de ce dire que Granger ne reviendra plus jamais, elle respecter son choix elle aurait aimé le soutenir jusqu'au bout.

Elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule, elle croisa alors le regard triste d'Eric.

\- Il va me manquer aussi, même si il me faisait flipper. Tenta de plaisanter l'informaticien.

Cela fit sourire l'analyste qui vint poser sa main sur celle de son homologue. Ils restèrent alors ainsi, en silence repensant à celui qui était parti.

 _Mama, put my guns in the ground_

Nate était assis dans son ancien bureau, il ne connaissait pas autant Granger que le reste de ces amis, mais pour le peut qu'il avait vu il pouvait dire que c'était un grand homme et que son départ allait marquer cette équipe.

 _I can't shoot them anymore._

Callen, assis à son bureau écrivait un rapport, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ces pensées allaient sans cesses vers l'ancien directeur adjoint, cet homme qu'il avait au départ détesté puis finalement respecter et d'une certaine façon admire. Il relevât la tête et croisa alors le regard de son partenaire, aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour savoir que Sam partager les mêmes sentiments que lui, personnes ne remplacera Owen Granger, personne.

 _That long black cloud is comin' down_

Kensi et Deeks étaient assis dans l'armurerie, personne ne parlait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne reviendra pas. Déclara alors le lieutenant avec tristesse.

\- Moi non plus, cela me semble sur-réaliste. Répondit avec peine Kensi.

Le silence revint, ils y'avaient tellement de chose qu'ils aimeraient dire sur celui qu'il ne reverraient plus, mais pour le moment ils se contentaient d'encaisser la nouvelle, c'était comme si ils venaient de perdre quelqu'un de leur famille.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir parler plus de mon père avec lui. Repris alors la jeune femme.

Deeks la regarda alors avec tristesse imaginant ce que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir, il n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta juste de la prendre dans ces bras et de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

 _I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.  
_ Hetty était assise à son bureau, buvant une tasse de thé, quand son téléphone sonna, elle écouta attentivement son interlocuteur avant de reposer le combiner, après avoir fermer les yeux quelques instants elle leva sa tasse.

 _Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_ _  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

\- Au revoir Owen, déclara t'elle les yeux brillants.

 _Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_ _  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

End

* * *

A Miguel Ferrer, on ne t'oubliera pas...

Voilà

Ca m'avait manqué d'écrire !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bye

Juu'


End file.
